


The Land Of Broken Promises

by thrasherslasher



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Drugs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Song: The Land Of Broken Promises, ceo schlatt and sugar baby quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrasherslasher/pseuds/thrasherslasher
Summary: Quackity celebrates his birthday with some old friends, but it doesn't feel quite right.Not until he meets someone new.Some sort of rich, young guy asking Alexis to follow him.Why not?-this is barely rpf this is like a monster/sona au-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> cancel me if you want i guess but i'm just coping.
> 
> also you got here through the ship tag probably so what were YOU doing at the devil's sacrament?

**_I walked the streets of Vegas_ **

**_I walked 'til I was blind_ **

**_Something was shining on me,_ **

**_Promises_ **

_ "Anything you want, anything you desire." _

The sign read in big, illuminated letters.

Alexis was walking around Vegas with his friends for his 21st birthday.

Over the past four years that he had known them, the emotional space between the group only grew wider.

Ani, the oni girl.

Brandon and Diesel, the werewolves.

Henry, the siren.

And Tyler, the elusive fae man.

Alex himself just had duck wings and a knack for swimming.

He wasn't really very special, he thought.

But something about the lights and the way things seemed to always be moving around here -

that filled the emptiness inside him a little more.

**_I soon became the servant_ **

**_A blissful blank canvas mind_ **

**_Something was shining on me_ **

**_Promises_ **

_ "Anything you want, anything you desire." _

It echoed in his mind.

He found himself and his friends entering a casino "just for fun".

Alex drank his mind away.

This birthday week was just beginning and he was already disappointed despite the laughter coming from him as Henry joked with him.

Alexis went off on his own with some shitty excuse he couldn't remember.

Probably a restroom excuse.

Although no one seemed to question him bringing his drink with him.

**_Turn the bad blood into good_ **

**_Bring the laughter, bring the love_ **

**_Drink again, 'cause everyone forgets_ **

**_In the land of broken promises_ **

He wandered aimlessly, losing track of time and losing himself in the crowd.

He bought another drink.

He didn't even know nor care what was in each cocktail.

He looked lost and broken now.

Away from his friends, his smiling and happy mask finally came down.

It was now painfully obvious that he needed something new in his life.

He guessed that's why he came to Vegas.

"Hey, twink."

A voice called a little louder than the noise all around him.

He looked in the direction of the sound.

Alex's eyes met with a tall man in a suit.

He had ram's horns, ears, and eyes but he also had sharp fangs and his eyes were forward-facing.

The first thing that came to Alex's mind was the word  _ "predator" _ .

**_The gambling hungry eyes_ **

**_The cocktail hours and neon lights_ **

**_Something was shining on me,_ **

**_Dollar signs_ **

**_"_ ** _ Anything you want, anything you desire." _

Alexis took a step back.

"Wh-what?"

The man smirked at him.

"That's what Vegas is for. Fulfilling your hopes and dreams. You look lost, poor stranger."

"Oh.. I kind of am, really. I don't know what I'm here for. It's just my birthday."

Alex explained.

"Come with me, then."

"Who are you?"

"J. Schlatt. You can just call me Schlatt."

**_You know I wanna disappear but I just can't hide_ **

**_The American dream is in every die_ **

**_Something is telling me I'm out of time_ **

_ "Anything you want, anything you desire." _

Alex thought.

And looking at Schlatt made him want.

He looked like desire incarnate.

"Alright," he said.

He texted his friends that he was going back to his hotel room as he followed Schlatt out.

**_Turn the bad blood into good_ **

**_Bring the laughter, bring the love_ **

**_Drink again, 'cause everyone forgets_ **

**_In the land of broken promises_ **


	2. Anything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a direct continuation of ch 1

When Alexis got into the sleek, black car with Schlatt he became curious.

Schlatt had an insanely nice car, and he had Gucci shopping bags full of new, formal clothes in the back seat.

_ “What the hell does this guy do for a living?”  _ Alexis thought.

Schlatt glanced at him.

“Never been in a car like this before?”

“No,” Alex replied.

Schlatt smirked. Clearly proud of himself.

“Pretty thing like you should own a car like this.”

Alexis blushed. Was he flirting?

It’s not like Alex would mind, really.

He did find Schlatt very attractive, and he got out of a bad relationship months ago.

Maybe it was time for a hookup.

They arrived at a very nice hotel.

Alex stared up at it through the window as they pulled up.

The ram-horned man opened the car door for Alexis, much to the younger man’s surprise.

“So, it’s your birthday?”

Schlatt asked as they walked into the building.

The interior was flashy and pristine, Alex felt weird to be wearing such casual clothing here.

“Yeah, it is. I’m here with my friends for the whole week. What about you?”

“This is just a random trip,” Schlatt explained as they took the elevator up.

“I tend to make decisions like that on a whim.”

Schlatt smiled as one of his ears twitched.

When the elevator stopped on the 6th floor, Alexis followed Schlatt down the hallway to a suite.

The room was amazing.

Fucking amazing.

It was more like an apartment than anything.

The ram poured himself and Alexis some scotch from the mini bar.

He set Alex’s drink on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, untying his tie and leaving it around his neck.

“Come here,” said Schlatt.

Alexis got nervous suddenly, due to the fact that he wasn’t drunk enough for this shit.

Being in a new place was enough, but a place like this? With a guy like that?

Horrifying. He began to wonder what he was even doing here at all.

He sat on the couch next to Schlatt anyway.

“Relax,” the ram said “I don’t bite unless you want me to.”

“I-” Alexis blushed.

“I’m Alexis.”

“Well, my first name is Jason,” Schlatt replied.

“Nice to meet you for real,” Alexis said.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Why would you follow me if you didn’t know?”

“I’m looking for something.”

Schlatt smirked.

“And what would that be?”

“Anything.”

“Well, I can give you anything you want.”

Alex was confused.

“Why would you do that?”   
“You’re cute,” said Schlatt simply.

Oh my fucking god.

Alexis just ran into a sugar daddy in Las Vegas.


	3. I Really Thought You Were My Four Leaf Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis' past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter set before quackity met schlatt

Alex was relaxed on the couch while Aksel and his friends were in the kitchen.

His friends hated Alexis.

They always told him so.

Ever since he and Alex moved in together, Aksel had friends over every other day.

And he rarely spent any time with Alexis.

Right now, Alexis was feeling awfully left out.

He texted Ani and Henry on Discord.

\---

**quackity:** he's doing it again

**kingani:** i'm sorry, dude. :(

**bluesdank:** are you okay?

**quackity:** yeah but i feel off

**quackity:** all he does is get high and we never spend couple time together while he's sober

**bluesdank:** dude that's fucked. you want Tyler to talk to him?

**quackity:** no.

**quackity:** i'll figure it out.

\---

After Aksel's friends left, Alexis talked to him.

He took a deep breath.

"Hey, we need to talk," Alexis said.

"About what, baby? You good?"

"Did you get tired of my time?" Alex asked.

Aksel chuckled a bit.

"What do you mean? You're getting too in your head again. We spend time together."

"You're probably right," Alex smiled fakely, uncomfortable.

Aksel went back to texting his other Alex.

He was texting imallexx, sweetly giving him all types of compliments.

Alexis doesn't know it yet.


	4. People Need Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis opens up to Schlatt about his past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics are from the song Spit It Out by IAMX.

Alexis shared the reality of his past with Schlatt as they talked that night.  
Shit, who knew the stranger he met and followed on a whim would also be his therapist for the night?   
He specifically told him all the details of his previous relationship, the discomfort, the distance between them, and the cheating.   
Alexis explained how ugly the break up was, and how he and Aksel still share some mutual friends despite their situation.   
And it made Schlatt angry to hear about this.   
The way that Alex was mistreated by his lover.

**_And if you're hurting_ ** **_  
_** **_I will replace the noise_ ** **_  
_** **_With silence instead_ ** **_  
_** **_Flushing out your head_ **

“You let this happen to you for this long? And you let yourself stay hooked on this?” Schlatt asked.  
“Well-” Alexis began, afraid that he was going to be snapped at.   
“I’m sorry you have such shitty friends. You said one of ‘em knew, right?” The rich man went on.   
“Yeah, he did.”   
“Listen,” Schlatt scooted closer to Alexis, closer than he already was.   
“I would never let you suffer like that. You deserve better.”

**_If you like it violent_ ** **_  
_** **_We can play rough and tumble_ ** **_  
_** **_Fall into bed_ ** **_  
_** **_And I won't breathe so you can recover_ **

Alexis blushed heavily as Schlatt leaned in, softly making a promise to him when they just met.  
He didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking or not.   
It didn’t seem to be. Schlatt didn’t seem all that drunk.   
“I could be your better, you know? If you let me. I think you need it real bad. ‘Cause it breaks my heart that you went through that alone. I’ve been in that place before,” Schlatt said.   
Alexis became teary-eyed at the words.

**_When you're in pieces_ ** **_  
_** **_Just follow the echo of my voice_ ** **_  
_** **_It's okay  
_ ** **_Tune into that frequency_ **

The winged man became overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts.  
He was just offered so much.   
Money, gifts, support, loyalty, and maybe even love?   
He didn’t know how to respond. But he could tell Schlatt wasn’t lying.   
It was genuine, that pain in his voice, that sympathy.

**_Don't fight your reflex_ ** **_  
_** **_Embrace the instinct_ ** **_  
_** **_You can feel your way_ ** **_  
_** **_Through the bed and weak face in the end_ **

Alexis stood.  
“I don’t know,” he said.   
“Don’t know what?” The ram asked.   
“How to respond to all that. I need a moment.”   
Alex swiftly walked over to the bathroom and locked the door.   
He splashed water onto his face and took a breather.   
“Are you okay?” Schlatt asked him.   
“It’s late,” He replied through the door.

**_'Cause it breaks my heart_ ** **_  
_** **_That we live this way_ ** **_  
_** **_I know people need love_ ** **_  
_** **_'Cause them people never play the game_ **

“Lay down with me?” Quackity asked after he opened the door to the bathroom.  
“Sure,” Schlatt agreed.   
They shared the intimacy of stripping down to comfortable clothing, not a sexual intimacy, but some form of vulnerability that exists in those moments.   
Alexis crawled into the large bed and under the soft covers with Schlatt doing the same next to him.   
He asked himself why he was comfortable with this once again.   
But he was too drained to find any answer.

**_And we talk the talk_ ** **_  
_** **_We communicate_ ** **_  
_** **_And them people need love_ ** **_  
_** **_Those people never play the game_ **

He curled up under the blanket, close to the ram.  
“I’ve never had a correct relationship,” Alexis shared.   
“I haven’t either. They’ve all been shitty,” Schlatt said.   
“You ever feel like no one else is even trying?”   
“Some people really don’t, Alex.”   
“I know, Jason.”

**_Pleasure for pleasure_ ** **_  
_** **_The tease is consequence_ ** **_  
_** **_Enough for a fall_ ** **_  
_** **_But I know you love to take a risk_ **

“Do you try?”  
“Of course I do,” Quackity replied.   
“So do I,” Schlatt said.   
The horned man put an arm around the shorter man.   
And Alex did not protest.   
He leaned into the cuddle, feeling the warm body heat against him.

**_The past is weakness_ ** **_  
_** **_Don't beg the question_ ** **_  
_** **_When the answer is war_ ** **_  
_** **_There are moments when I'm overcome_ **

“Sometimes I still think back to him, to Aksel,” Alexis said.  
“Yeah?” Schlatt prompted Alex to continue.   
“I think about if I should forgive him and the others who knew but didn’t say anything.”   
“You shouldn’t,” Schlatt answered.   
“You shouldn’t settle for shit like that, it’s not good for you,” He continued.   
  


**_'Cause it breaks my heart_ ** **_  
_** **_That we live this way_ ** **_  
_** **_I know people need love_ ** **_  
_** **_'Cause them people never play the game_ **

“People need love, Alexis. It’s a painfully human thing.”  
“I need love,” Alex mumbled softly, falling asleep in Schlatt’s arms.   
“You do. You really fucking do. Especially after all you’ve been through.”   
“Thank you,” Alexis said.   
“Thank you for letting me tell you about this.” He added.

**_And we talk the talk_ ** **_  
_** **_We communicate_ ** **_  
_** **_Them people need love_ ** **_  
_** **_Those people never play the game_ **

Schlatt rubbed his back in circles softly.  
And they fell asleep like that, Alexis first and Schlatt right after.   
It was so oddly comforting and it made them, though they didn’t really realize at the time, feel whole again.   
Both of them felt that they found what they were missing.   
The holes in their chest filled for the night.

**_And it breaks my heart_ ** ****_  
_**_And it breaks my heart  
_** ** _People need love_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE ON THIS FIC WOW I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
